Compte à rebours
by Danacarine
Summary: 2 jours avant le réveillon du jour de l'an, la longue attente commence...


**- Compte à rebours –**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Email :** : http://dreamgate.site.voila.fr/

**Spoilers :** saison 9

**Disclaimer **: _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !_

_(31.12.06 __-> __11.01.07)_

**H****-2 jours :**

« Allo, Hank, c'est Jack ! Comment ça va au SGC ? »

« Hey Jack, ça roule… SG1 est en mission diplomatique et devrait rentrer quelques minutes avant minuit, le 31. Le colonel Carter vient de nous informer que la mission se déroulait parfaitement… Je pense qu'on va pouvoir avoir un réveillon décent cette année ! »

Je souris légèrement. Sacré vieil Hank ! En une phrase, il a réussi à me donner des nouvelles de mon équipe et d'elle, devinant sans doute ma frustration d'être si loin…

« Incroyable hein ? Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Le Président a pensé qu'il serait opportun d'offrir à nos équipes une petite fête pour la St Sylvestre… Un encouragement pour nos futurs combats durant cette légère période d'accalmie… On ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait l'avenir… Et devine qui est chargé de l'organisation ? »

Un éclat de rire moqueur me parvient dans l'écouteur. Je fronce les sourcils, faussement vexé.

« Oh ça va ! Je sais à quoi tu fais référence ! Mais je te rappelle que c'était mes débuts à la tête de la base et au final, ça c'était pas si mal passé ! »

On discute encore quelques minutes et je conclus notre conversation en lui indiquant que je serai demain, à la première heure, dans son bureau. Enfin de retour…

Je regarde le cadre posé en bonne place sur mon bureau. Une des rares photos de SG1 que j'ai extorquée à Daniel, le gardien de nos archives. Je la caresse rêveusement du bout des doigts. Demain, je serai là-bas et après-demain, nous serons à nouveau ensemble. Enfin.

**H****-1 jour :**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je me surprends à inspirer un grand coup l'air sec et renfermé de la base. Dieu que ça me manque ! Même ces affreux couloirs grisâtres me donnent le sourire. Je me dirige prestement vers mon bureau, enfin non, celui de Hank maintenant…

Nous passons une bonne heure à régler les détails de la réception. Le SGC est vraiment calme en cette fin d'année. Ca me semble étrange de ne pas avoir été une seule fois dérangé par une ouverture inopinée de la porte mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… J'aimerais que la soirée de demain soit parfaite, quand je la reverrai.

« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café au mess ? Je suis sûr que cette affreuse mixture te manque ! »

Je souris en secouant la tête.

« Tout à l'heure si tu veux. Là, j'ai envie de faire le touriste, si tu me le permets. Un petit pèlerinage dans ma base, enfin, ta base. »

Hank acquiesce en souriant devant mon lapsus. Je sors du bureau quand il me rappelle.

« Jack ? »

Je me retourne.

« Attrape, je suppose que ça te sera utile ! »

Je reçois un trousseau de clés que j'examine avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que je devine leur fonction. Je lève les yeux vers mon camarade qui me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de se replonger dans le rapport posé sur son bureau. Décidément, je me fais vieux si je deviens aussi transparent. Faudra que je me surveille !

Je déambule un moment, saluant les militaires que je rencontre. Ici, je suis dans mon élément, pas comme à Washington… Toutes mes journées occupées par de la paperasserie, des réunions qui s'éternisent et beaucoup, beaucoup de diplomatie… J'ai peut-être un bureau aussi grand que mes quartiers ici, mais c'est là bas que je me sens étouffer.

Je me retrouve finalement devant une porte. Je souris et après un bref coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, je la déverrouille prestement grâce au cadeau de Hank. Je referme soigneusement derrière moi. Je m'adosse au battant et je laisse mon regard se réapproprier l'espace…

Combien de fois mes pas m'ont-ils conduit ici ces 8 dernières années ? Trop pour que j'en fasse le compte…

Si je ferme les yeux, je peux aisément l'imaginer installée derrière son ordi en train de me débiter son charabia scientifique, la lueur d'excitation qu'elle a toujours quand elle vient de faire une découverte brillant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus !

Je fais le tour de la pièce encombrée d'un tas de choses dont j'ignore totalement l'utilité. Chaque coin de cette salle me renvoie à des souvenirs… Tantôt gais, tantôt tristes, mais toujours liés à sa présence.

Je soupire en m'installant sur sa chaise… 6 mois que nous nous sommes quittés, appelés par nos nouvelles obligations alors même que je sentais qu'enfin quelque chose était possible entre nous…

Bien sûr, malgré tout, un certain… rapprochement s'est produit entre nous. Je souris en repensant aux timides courriers que nous nous sommes échangés ces 6 derniers mois… Plein de non-dits et de sous entendus… Mais un progrès quand même pour deux personnes habituées à se taire !

Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre… Comment va-t-elle réagir en me voyant demain ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement fan des surprises…

J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir. Je ferme les yeux et je la vois me sourire, de ce sourire si spécial qui ne s'adresse qu'à moi. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus manqué… La regarder…

Je me secoue, je n'ai pas le temps de me mettre à divaguer. Il faut encore tout préparer ici et ensuite, j'irais faire un tour chez moi. Je grimace… Ma maison doit être dans un de ces états… Et mes plantes…

**H****-16 :**

8 h pétantes et je débarque au mess ! Je crois que j'en ai étonné plus d'un avec ma ponctualité, je suis très fier de moi ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour et il est hors de question d'être en retard !

Faut dire qu'à mon grand étonnement, ma maison était reluisante et prête à m'accueillir. Même le frigo et les placards étaient garnis du nécessaire. Je n'ai eu qu'à manger, lire mon courrier (qui était soigneusement trié !) et me coucher. Faudra que j'enquête pour connaître l'identité de mon ange gardien.

Justement, j'aperçois le général Landry et je me dirige vers lui, une tasse de café à la main. Il m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Jack ! Alors, ta maison ? Toujours debout, je parie ! »

« Justement Hank, qui s'en est occupé ? Elle n'a jamais été si propre et bien rangée ! J'ai cru un instant m'être trompé de maison ! »

Son sourire s'élargit, il se penche par-dessus la table et me demande :

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée sur l'identité de ta mystérieuse fée du logis ? »

Je relève un sourcil… Non, elle n'aurait pas… ? Je lâche du bout des lèvres :

« Carter ? »

Je regarde Hank dans les yeux pour y trouver une quelconque confirmation et il me fait un petit clin d'œil en se levant pour rejoindre son bureau.

Je reste un moment là, plongé dans mes pensées. C'est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ce petit geste de Sam pour garder mon intérieur intact durant mon absence me touche énormément… Et ça augmente furieusement mon envie d'être à ses côtés ! Que se passera t'il quand nos regards se croiseront?

Je me surprends à sourire béatement en regardant les murs ternes de la salle… Je me reprends aussitôt en m'assurant que personne ne se soit aperçu de ma rêverie. J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

Je décide qu'il est temps de me mettre au boulot, ça m'occupera l'esprit !

**H****-12 :**

J'ai décidé de sortir manger un sandwich en ville. J'ai fini absolument tous les préparatifs pour lesquels je suis venu et je n'ai plus rien à faire jusqu'à 15 h où Hank et moi devons examiner plusieurs dossiers.

J'ai essayé d'aider pour les décorations mais Walter m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas en le suivant partout que les choses se feraient plus vite ou mieux, au contraire ! Et Hank a fini par me suggérer d'aller prendre l'air.

Je soupire en m'affalant sur le banc d'un des parcs de la ville. Pour une fois que j'ai du temps devant moi, j'aimerais qu'il passe plus vite, beaucoup plus vite ! Plus l'instant de nos retrouvailles approche, plus je me sens angoissé. J'ai peut-être imaginé que Carter serait heureuse de me revoir… Peut-être que ses lettres n'étaient qu'amicales ?

Je me passe une main sur la figure, faut vraiment que j'arrête de spéculer comme ça ou bien je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir.

Rha, dieu que Daniel me manque… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, à cet instant, il me manque cruellement. Il n'a pas son pareil pour me faire parler et débrouiller ce qui se bouscule dans ma tête quand je suis soucieux.

Teal'c aussi me manque. Ce grand gaillard n'est pas du genre bavard mais un combat avec lui et je n'ai plus la force de penser à quoi que ce soit. Avec lui, tout paraît beaucoup plus simple. En une courte phrase, il arrive bien souvent à résumer les discours enflammés de Danyboy.

Ne plus voir mes amis est douloureux. Ne plus la voir, elle, est insupportable. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur… Avant, j'étais un type asocial, se complaisant dans sa solitude. Mais ils m'ont changé. Ils ont brisé les murs que j'avais construits tout autour de moi et se sont partagé le terrain. Ils m'ont rendu humain. Ils sont ma famille et je les aime profondément.

Je décide de me lever avant de sombrer définitivement dans le pathétique. Je pense soudain que j'ai pas mal d'épisodes des Simpson en retard et j'ai encore 2 longues heures à combler avant ma réunion. Je jette mon déjeuner dans la première poubelle que je croise, pas faim. Je m'arrête juste en chemin pour acheter de la glace et je file m'installer devant mon magnétoscope en espérant que le temps s'accélère un peu.

**H****-5 :**

Je tourne dans le hall de l'aéroport. Hank m'a envoyé pour réceptionner un « invité important ». Tu parles, je le soupçonne de m'avoir éloigné pour que j'arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage dans son bureau. C'est pas de ma faute si le temps n'avance pas aujourd'hui et si tout est déjà prêt !

Bon, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je ne sais même pas son nom, pratique pour le reconnaître.

« Jack ! »

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec le Général Hammond. Je suis étonné et ravi de le voir ici.

« Mon général, quelle surprise ! »

Il me sourit et me serre la main.

« Georges s'il vous plait ! Vous n'êtes plus sous mes ordres maintenant, Jack ! »

On prend la voiture pour rentrer au SGC. On discute un peu des dernières nouvelles et puis le silence s'installe dans l'habitacle. Je sens le regard de mon voisin posé sur moi avec insistance et ça commence à me gêner.

Au moment où je vais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander des explications, il me devance d'une voix douce.

« Alors Jack, ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas sa question. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Je le regarde un instant.

« Vous qui ? »

« Allons Jack, pas de ça avec moi, mon garçon. Je vous ai observés suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'entre Sam et vous, il y a plus qu'un profond respect ou de l'amitié. J'ai espéré que vous pourriez concrétiser cela maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous vos ordres, mais avec 3 000 km entre vous, ça n'a pas dû vous faciliter la vie, j'imagine… Alors, j'ai vu juste ? »

Je suis estomaqué. Moi qui ai toujours pensé renvoyer une image neutre, c'est raté. Je lui jette un regard ébahi qui le fait sourire.

« Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces, Jack ! Mais rassurez-vous, avec moi, votre secret a toujours été bien gardé. »

Son sourire et le petit clin d'œil qui l'accompagne dénouent un peu mon estomac… J'esquisse un sourire gêné. Mon pauvre Jack, tu te conduis vraiment comme un adolescent pris en faute par son père !

« Alors Jack, vous m'en dites plus ou je vais devoir tirer les vers du nez à Samantha tout à l'heure ? Je suis sûr que le Dr Jackson se fera un plaisir de m'aider… »

Le rire dans sa voix me fait soupirer. Me confier n'est vraiment pas un exercice aisé pour moi. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque de mes sentiments pour ma coéquipière, pas même à la principale intéressée… Je passe nerveusement la langue sur mes lèvres sèches et m'éclaircis la voix.

« Vous savez, il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à dire, Georges… J'ai été promu à Washington, elle, à la zone 51… Tout s'est passé si vite… Nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de parler de… nous… » Voilà, le mot est lâché et je me sens terriblement embarrassé.

« Vous n'avez pas communiqué ? »

« Oh si… On a échangé des lettres… Beaucoup de lettres… Mais on ne s'est pas revus depuis 6 mois. »

Me remémorer nos échanges me fait sourire. Je n'aurais jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir à lui écrire et à la lire. Nous avons appris tout doucement à nous connaître, à parler de nos vies privées… Sans pour autant nous déclarer.

« Elle sait que vous serez là ce soir ? »

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Je me sens de plus en plus anxieux…

« Ca va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas. » Il me tape sur l'épaule d'un air confiant.

Je passe le reste du voyage à essayer de me persuader qu'il a raison…

**H****-1 :**

Bon, c'est officiel, je vais devenir fou à force d'attendre ! Et je risque fort de me mettre tout le personnel de cette base à dos. Si ce n'est déjà fait…

Je ne sais plus ou traîner mes fesses. Hank m'a mis dehors, Walter m'évite, le mess m'est interdit… Il faut pourtant que je fasse quelque chose sinon je vais craquer !

Je déambule au hasard, les mains calées tout au fond de mes poches. En passant devant les ascenseurs, j'ai une soudaine idée. Je vais prendre l'air et observer un peu les étoiles. Sans compter que la remontée et ensuite la redescente des niveaux m'occuperont une bonne vingtaine de minutes !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Me voilà assis dans l'herbe, un peu à l'écart de la base, le nez planté dans les galaxies. C'est grandiose… J'ai beau les avoir parcourues pendant plus de 7 ans, je trouve ce spectacle toujours aussi magique. C'est la seule chose qui réussit toujours à m'apaiser. Je me sens enfin prêt à affronter son regard…

J'essaye d'imaginer un peu sa réaction… Elle sera surprise de voir la salle pleine et décorée… Elle aura ce merveilleux sourire enfantin sans doute. Ses yeux feront le tour de la pièce, elle reconnaîtra Georges et son visage s'illuminera. Elle n'hésitera pas avant de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser sur les deux joues…

Que fera t'elle quand elle me verra ? J'aimerais tellement qu'entre nous il n'y ait plus cette gêne perpétuelle… Il me semble qu'à travers nos lettres, nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés. Qu'en sera-t-il quand nous serons enfin face à face ? Et moi, aurai-je le courage de faire le premier pas ?

Bien sûr, tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu l'inviter en tête à tête mais nos emplois du temps respectifs ne nous le permettent pas avant encore un bon mois. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion qui s'est présentée sans trop réfléchir. De toute façon, maintenant, plus rien ne peut nous empêcher de… « fraterniser »…

Je me lève en soupirant. Si je ne redescends pas de suite, je ne saurais jamais si Sam est contente de me voir… Dans une petite vingtaine de minutes, elle sera là.

**H****-5mn :**

Les chevrons finissent de s'enclencher et l'immense vague bleutée surgit. Mon estomac se contracte au moment où SG1 sort de la flaque. Ils ont tous un temps de surprise en voyant l'accueil qui les attend mais mon regard se focalise sur une seule et unique personne… Dieu qu'elle est belle dans son treillis froissé, même décoiffée et fatiguée…

Je suis légèrement en retrait, je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus, je préfère attendre et voir venir… Son regard fait un rapide tour de la salle, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle reconnaît des visages connus. Elle commence à descendre la rampe quand soudain nos yeux se rencontrent enfin…

Tout disparaît autour de moi, je ne perçois plus que son regard bleu soudé au mien. Elle ne bouge plus et semble totalement interdite. Je sens mon ventre se nouer un peu plus. Enfin, après ce qui me semble une éternité, le plus merveilleux des sourires, de ceux qu'elle n'adressait qu'à moi au bon vieux temps, se dessine sur son visage.

Je prends une grande inspiration (je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je retenais mon souffle tout ce temps) et je m'avance vers elle en souriant d'une manière que j'espère naturelle.

« Mon général… Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Son air ravi me fait fondre et je dois me retenir pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras… Et plus…

« Rha… On devait laisser tomber les grades il me semble, Sam ! » J'appuie volontaire sur le dernier mot et elle rougit délicieusement.

« Pardon, c'est vrai... Jack… Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » Je souris un peu plus. C'est fou ce qu'un simple mot peut me faire de l'effet quand c'est elle qui le prononce.

« Bah, j'avais 5 mn, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir faire un tour, à l'improviste… » Elle jette un regard malicieux aux décorations, aux tables chargées de victuailles et aux nombreuses personnes présentes autour de nous puis elle me fixe d'un air soupçonneux.

« En 5 mn et à l'improviste hein ? »

Je lève les mains en signe d'innocence et lui lance d'un ton taquin :

« Je peux repartir si vous préférez ? »

« Non ! » Sa réponse fuse rapidement et je comprends à quel point pour elle aussi les 6 derniers mois ont été difficiles.

Elle porte sa main à sa bouche et rougit en baissant les yeux, embarrassée par sa réaction. Je ressens un tel élan de tendresse à cet instant que j'enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules et je la serre un instant contre moi.

« Je suis là, Sam… Et vous allez devoir me supporter au moins jusqu'à votre prochaine mission… Dans 1 semaine si je suis bien renseigné ! »

Je m'écarte d'elle à regret mais je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les regards sur nous. Elle me sourit, rayonnante à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle mais n'a pas le temps de me répondre. Une grande claque s'abat sur mon dos !

Je masse mon épaule douloureuse et me retourne vers la 2ème partie de mon équipe qui vient de nous rejoindre.

« Ouch Teal'c, toujours la forme je vois ! »

Il me répond de son sobre et habituel salut de la tête avec malgré tout un demi sourire sur le visage. Daniel me saute littéralement dessus et pendant les 2 mn qui suivent, il me submerge d'un flot de questions sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

Enfin, il jette un œil sur sa montre.

« Ah ! Minuit moins 1 ! Je vais me chercher de quoi trinquer ! A tout à l'heure ! Vous m'accompagnez Teal'c ? »

Sacré Daniel ! Malgré sa curiosité pas complètement assouvie, il se doute que j'ai envie de rester seul avec Sam pour le passage de la nouvelle année, autant qu'on puisse l'être dans une salle bondée. Faudrait peut-être que je le remercie…

Je subtilise 2 coupes de champagne du plateau d'un serveur qui passe et en tend une à ma compagne, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**Heure H :**

10, 9, 8, 7…

Tout le monde scande le compte à rebours qui mène à l'année prochaine. Moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Sam. Nos regards se sont accrochés et ne se quittent plus. Je sens mes battements de cœur s'accélérer…

3, 2, 1 !

« Bonne année ! »

Les cris et les vœux fusent de toutes parts. Sans vraiment réfléchir à mon geste, je fais un pas vers elle, je me penche et capture ses lèvres pour un (trop) bref instant.

Je recule un peu, aussi surpris qu'elle par mon comportement, mais heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Son sourire radieux me comble un peu plus. Je fais doucement tinter ma flûte contre la sienne.

« Bonne année Sam… »

Oui, elle sera bonne… Et ce n'est pas ses doigts se nouant aux miens qui me diront le contraire !


End file.
